The Final Battle
In this quest the Arisen finally must face and defeat the great Dragon, Grigori, at The Tainted Mountain Temple. Doing so grants unique Dragon weapons, the Godsbane, and ends the main quest - beginning the cataclysmic events of the finale of the game. Walkthrough Introduction This is the final quest of the main storyline, in which the player faces The Dragon. This quest will activate upon defeating the two Wights to end Deny Salvation. A cutscene will play, showcasing The Dragon taunting the Arisen to face him atop The Tainted Mountain. Onward to the Dragon After the cutscene, pawns will suggest visiting the Dragonforged at Hillfigure Knoll, which is optional. If visited the Dragonforged will give gifts (Dragonleather Vest) and advice (Draconian Strategy Vol. 1). Before returning to the Greatwall Encampment,and entering The Tainted Mountain Temple prepare for this epic battle. Bring health and stamina curatives, select skills and augments, and choose weapons and equipment. Once prepared and within the Greatwall castle go straight ahead to the cell door leading downstairs to the Tainted Mountain. The staircase leading to upper areas will have been destroyed and no longer accessible. Getting to the Tainted Mountain Upon entering The Tainted Mountain, it may seem familiar. This is the same area the previous Arisen, Savan, fought the Dragon in the quest The End at the Beginning. Here new enemies are found, firstly Geo Saurians, who are far more resilient than regular Saurians, then flying Succubi, capable of inflicting Curse and Blind. Move onward the through the tunnels to a pillared area with more monsters. Here are several chests with new weapons or armour, and scattered curatives and gold. Leaving the pillared room leads through passages to a large chamber with upper balcony - here you will encounter Hellhounds and three more Succubi. Hellhounds are surprisingly strong, able to unleash fireballs from their mouths with a very high knockdown ability. Beyond this chamber a Spider infested passage leads to a second chamber, guarded by a Gorechimera - defeating the Gorechimera and stand on each of the four pressure plates around the room to open the great door. Once all four pressure plates have been activated, the large door will open leading to a meeting with The Dragon, Grigori. The Battle with the Dragon After entering the Dragon's Lair, there will be a monologue where the Dragon will give the Arisen an offer: Face him in battle or sacrifice the Arisen's Beloved. Choose battle to save the Beloved, and face the Dragon. The first part of the final battle with the Dragon involves escaping the temple, whilst the Dragon attempts to kill the Arisen, destroying the structure of the temple in the process - run from the Dragon as it pursues through a corridor, and then in the next large chamber inflict damage by striking his heart- which will expose it. The Dragon will then fly off, and the Arisen must now pursue him. The next section of the pursuit takes place on a high bridge in the open - the Dragon will try to collapse the bridge the Arisen is standing on. Run with the pawns to the tower, and take refuge there (here are Flame Skirt, Stalwart Earring and Dragon Hide Bracers in chests) before facing the dragon on the tower's summit. At the top of the tower the fight with the Dragon is resumed. Here are two chests containing Dragon Band and Champion's Bangles. Either Arisen or pawns must mount a ballista and fire a bolt at the Dragon's heart. A cutscene will play where the Dragon strafes the second tower and destroys it. Journey to Dragon Isle After the tower encounter the Arisen has miraculously grabbed onto the Dragon's tail, and is hanging on as the Dragon flies with great speed towards its nest. Climb forward, against the rush of wind toward the glowing "heart" on its back. (Occasionally a quicktime event will play, requiring the Arisen to jiggle the L-stick to stay on Grigori's back.) After striking the heart, the final showdown will commence on a wide open battlefield, the Dragon's roost. Here are several minor items to be gathered including a Noble Earring near to the start position on the ground. Other items include a Harmonious Earring, a Golden Belt, and an Exuberant Earring. Fight and defeat the Dragon. (Refer to the page Grigori for tactics and other details.) In general the Dragon's heart is his primary weakness. The organ must be exposed and attacked to inflict significant damage; the Dragon is weak to Dark, not Ice or Holy; the Dragon may fly away and attack from out of range, ballistae located around the rim of the battlefield can be used to bring to ground once more; Pawns may reduce the Dragon's heart to 1 HP, but only the Arisen can strike the final blow Rewards Base rewards of 65,000 Gold, 80,000 Exp, 60 Rift Crystals, Godsbane, and Crimson Dragon Scale; in addition all the Arisen's equipped weapons and armour will be dragonforged. In addition a unique Dragon weapon will be rewarded based on the player's vocation, and current equipment: either : Dragon's Dogma (Sword) : Dragon's Toll (Mace) : Dragon's Bite (Longsword) : Dragon's Repast (Warhammer) : Dragon's Vein (Daggers) : Dragon's Nous (Staff) : Dragon's Wit (Archistaff) : Dragon's Aegis (Shield) : Dragon's Faith (Magick Shield) : Dragon's Rancor (Bow) : Dragon's Blink (Longbow) : Dragon's Breath (Magick Bow) On defeating the Dragon the Arisen's heart scar will be mended, and return to Gran-Soren for A Warm Welcome. Preparation and considerations *Once the party has descended the staircase and entered The Tainted Mountain, it is possible to visit The Dragonforged at Hillfigure Knoll to collect his gifts for the Final Battle. (Confirmed Jan/16 PC) *The enemies in the Tainted Mountain Temple are weak to Holy and Ice. *The Dragon is vulnerable to Dark, and as he is a large enemy, consider preparing with skills and equipment that aids climbing. *Everything the Arisen is wearing/wielding will be Dragonforged on defeating the Dragon. *Complete any dangling or unfinished quests before facing the Dragon. eg rescue the gardener in An Innocent Man. *At the top of the round tower in the temple Pawns can fire the ballistae and hit the Dragon's heart, so open the chests as soon as possible if the items within are desired. Notes *If the beloved is sacrificed to the Dragon the game will end with the Arisen as a lord of Gransys - this unlocks the Solitude Achievement/Trophy. *The Dragon can be killed with a Maker's Finger at the first encounter in the temple - however all cutscenes will be skipped and pawns will not learn bestiary knowledge of The Dragon nor quest knowledge of The Final Battle. Rare equipment found further on in the temple (Dragon Band, Flame Skirt, Dragon Hide Bracers, and Champion's Bangles) will also be missed. *For strategies to ensure the specific person is captured by the Dragon, see Beloved. Bugs * With the introduction of Dark Arisen, it seems if the player leaves The Tainted Mountain and quits the game after having activated at least one pressure plate but has not opened the door, it will become impossible to subsequently open the door and continue the game. confirmation. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Articles Containing Spoilers